Stuck in the Studios
by Lgostudios
Summary: Sam is a regular girl, nothing unusual about her life. That is, until she comes across a bottomless hole. She falls in and finds herself in the form of one of those Warner Kids from Animaniacs. She finds the Warner siblings who let her stay with them until she can get back home. But soon she forms a crush on one of the Warner Bros. Will she make it home? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_I fell into a new world._

It was a regular day; nothing all that new. Sam was walking home from school like everyday. She kept a steady pace, until she came across a hole in the ground.

**That was when her life changed forever.**

The hole appeared to be bottomless; certainly something no one would want to get stuck in. Sam leaned over the maw of the hole and suddenly felt as though she was falling. She held onto this feeling, as if she felt free to be "falling". But a wave of cold suddenly washed over her as she realized she was _actually _falling. She began pummeling into the missing piece of earth. She wanted to scream, but she was in a state of shock as she realized the hole opening was slowly closing.

Sam didn't recall hitting the ground – only seeing a bright light. _Am I dead? _Before she could answer her thoughts, she realized she was touching the ground again. No more falling.

She glanced around, taking in her surroundings. That was when Sam realized she was in the Warner Brothers Studio Movie Lot in LA. Jolting upright, she looked around and saw her reflection in a nearby puddle. She looked like one of those Warner Kids from that show _Animaniacs. _Gasping, she realized she didn't have any clothes on. Sam ran to a nearby plant and plucked off a giant cartoon-looking leaf and wrapped it around her body.

"Shelter...shelter...I have to find shelter..." Sam mumbled, keeping to the shadows and allies.

Finally, Sam spotted a tall water tower standing above all the buildings. She scurried to and up the ladder of the tower and struggled to open the door. After ages of struggling to open the gate, she managed to open it just ajar and step in.

Not even one step into the tower, she was tackled by someone and was sent pummeling to the metal ground.

"Ow!" She screamed, getting a brief glance at her attacker.

It was Wakko – Wakko Warner. He was leaning over Sam, bright red nose nearly touching her's. She gasped, blinking once or twice.

Wakko felt frozen the moment their eyes locked. _Another Warner!?_ He nearly gasped at the sight of her. A girl his size – not to mention, very cute – was laying under him, their noses almost touching. He held back a blush and got off her, suddenly becoming obnoxious again.

"Hello stranger!" He cooed, tongue hanging out.

Sam sat up, rubbing her now aching head. "It's Sam."

The lights she hadn't noticed were off suddenly flicked on and a sleepy Yakko Warner stumbled into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Sam, staring for a moment before turning to Wakko and asking, "Wakko, who is this?"

"Apparently her name is Sam!" Wakko answered, tongue still sticking out as he grinned.

Another Warner – Dot – entered the room. She looked at Sam, then Wakko, then Yakko. Before she could even ask, Yakko and Wakko said "This is Sam."

All of their eyes slowly glided from each other to Sam. Sam smiled weakly then stood up, head throbbing from the earlier fall. Her hand instinctively flew to her head and she was forced to sit again. A sudden dizziness fell over her and went as quick as it had came. She looked up to Wakko and he held out his hand, offering to help her stand. She took it gladly and got up, no more feeling pain in her head.

"Aah-h-h...so Sam." Yakko began, "How did you get here?"

"That's what I am wondering..." Sam sighed. "You see, I fell into a hole and somehow ended up here!"

"Hmm...interesting..interesting. Now, I believe you need some clothes. You look about Wakko's size, so you can have some of his clothes." Yakko explained.

Dot came up beside Sam and whispered, "I'll lead you to our room. Follow me."

Dot started walking off and Sam followed, trying to keep up with the little girl's quick pace. Finally, they arrived in a large room and Dot shut Sam in, yelling through the door to not take too long.

Sam glanced around to find a pile of clothes that were labeled "Wakko". She walked to the clothes and picked out a red shirt and baggy tan jeans. But she had to do something about those ears. Looking for anything, she found a silver ribbon and tied it around the bottom of her ears, causing them to fall backwards.

Same looked in a nearby mirror and whispered to herself, "Perfect.."

She smiled and walked out, finding Wakko there waiting for her.

Wakko grinned at the girl in front of him. The clothes fit perfect on her. Her ears were bent back with a perfect silver ribbon and she wore one of his favorite red shirts. The jeans he didn't care too much about, but they looked good on her anyways.

"Yakko and Dot wanna see ya in the kitchen. I will lead the way!" Wakko announced in an adventurous voice, as if he were on a mission.

He led Sam down the hall and into the kitchen, where Yakko and Dot awaited her arrival.

Sam sat across from Yakko and Dot and Wakko, biting the inside of her lip.

"So, Sam...we three have come to a conclusion..." Yakko turned to Wakko. "Wakko, care to explain?"

Wakko's response was a loud burp that sent Sam looking away. Wakko frowned at her action, not liking her looking away from him. "S'cuse me." He laughed nervously. "We have decided that you can stay here with us!" Wakko jumped to the conclusion.

Sam looked up at all three of them in shock. "You're serious? Truly serious?"

They all nodded and Sam broke into a smile. "Thank you!" She thanked, looking each one of the Warner Siblings in the eyes.

Yakko looked at his watch – that I hadn't noticed earlier – and said, "Oh, look at the time! Time for bed, sibs! Sam, you can sleep with us, if you want. We would hate for our new friend to sleep on our filthy couch!"

Sam nodded slowly. "Thanks...I guess I will," She said, remembering those wretched days back in real life when her mom made her sleep on their awful couch.

She followed Yakko, Wakko, and Dot to a giant bed with 3 pillows, but it was large enough to fit them all. The 3 siblings climbed into the bed, Wakko on the left, Dot in the middle, and Yakko on the right. Wakko looked over to Sam, smiling as his sibs went to sleep in an instant – Dot holding a brush and Yakko mumbling something about "United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama...".

"You can sleep by me if you want." Wakko suggested, grabbing a mallet from under the bed and scooting away from Dot.

Sam nodded at the offer and laid down in between Wakko – who was now fast asleep cuddling with his mallet – and Dot. Sleep didn't seem to want to take Sam over, so she lay on her back staring at the ceiling.

After four hours of just staring up, she got bored and irritated. She found herself trying to force herself to sleep, but that was no use. Sleep refused to take her. Sighing, she sat up and looked around at The Warners' sleeping faces. They all looked so peaceful, while she felt like crying. For once in her life, she wanted to be at her own home, maybe even sleeping on the couch. But it was no use. This was not a dream; but some twisted reality. She couldn't just tap some shoes together and say "I wanna go home. I wanna go home."

Wakko stirred from his sleep, blinking to adjust to the darkness of the bedroom. He looked to his left and saw Sam sitting up with her knees tucked to her face. She stared at nothing, not even noticing his presence.

Wakko slowly sat up and her face suddenly flashed to him. She sighed and looked back forward into the darkness. He looked at her for a second before asking, "Sam? What's on your mind?"

Sam looked at him and said, "Home."

"Oh.." Wakko looked at the covers below him. "I'm sorry, can you not sleep or something?"

"Nope. I've been up for I don't know how many hours." Sam sighed.

Wakko got a plan. "Well, maybe you just need something to help you sleep!"

Sam looked at him as if he were crazy – which was really true. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know, something to hold while sleeping! I have my mallet, Dot has her brush, and Yakko...well he is just Yakko." Wakko looked around, "Hmm..you could have...some ribbon?" He held up some silver ribbon that looked like the one tied to her ears.

"No. I'd probably choke if I held onto that all night." Sam said.

"You're right. Um...what about..." Wakko gazed around the room. He found a teddy bear and held it to her face. "What about this bear!?"

"No. I never got the point of stuffed animals." She waved the idea off.

Wakko was running out of ideas, until Sam suggested something.

"What about your hat?" She asked, pointing to his hat. "It reminds me of my brother."

Wakko looked up at his hat sadly. He didn't want to give it to her, but it would be rude not to. He nodded sadly and took off his hat, handing it to her. "Here. You can barrow it. But only at night! I love that hat."

"Will do. Thanks, Wakko. I mean, just for everything. I don't know what I'd do with out you and your siblings." Sam thanked, causing Wakko's heart seem to beat out of his chest.

"Eh," he said coolly, "it's just the act of kindness. No need to thank me." Wakko said, smiling.

Sam settled down next to him, hugging the hat and slowly getting off to sleep. It would be a wonder about her old life until the morning. Wakko mentally hit himself for never asking her when she was thinking about it for so many hours.

Sighing, Wakko hugged his mallet and went off to sleep, leaving the moments of that day to become dreams at night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Events and Memories_

Sam woke up early, stretching her arms and looking around to find no Warners. Had it been a dream? Was she back home? Her questions were put down when she heard Dot and Wakko yelling at one another about something. Sighing, she got out of bed, noticing Wakko's hat wasn't with her anymore. He must have taken it while she was sleeping.

Sam got out of bed and walked out the door and down the hall to where the yelling was coming from; the kitchen. Peering over the corner of a door, she saw Wakko and Dot throwing flour at one another, their fur almost completely white.

She stifled a laugh as Wakko yelled, "Roar! I am the evil ghost of Wakko! I'm gonna hit you with my mallet!"

Dot screamed in terror, holding back some giggles. "Oh no! Help! Help! Where's the brave Yakko Warner when you need him!?"

As if on cue, Yakko swung from the ceiling and landed on top of Wakko. "I am here, sister sibling! The ghost of our brother has been vanquished by the great Yakko!" He laughed.

After a moment, Wakko stood up, laughing his heart out. He looked over at Yakko and yelled, "Not yet! You haven't found my weakness!"

Yakko picked up some nearby syrup and started to spray it onto Wakko. Wakko yelped and ran around. "Ah! Ah! Noooo! My weakness!" He screamed.

Dot laughed as Wakko plopped face first onto the ground. She poked him and he got up, saying, "I think someone needs a _great big hug_!"

Dot screamed as he wrapped his arms around her, smearing syrup all of her face.

Sam stood there, leaning against the door frame. But this caused a memory to spark in her mind. A memory of her and her brother. She smiled and remembered when her and her brother, Colin, had food fights when their mom was out – which was very often. Suddenly, she realized Wakko's eyes were on her and her face reddened. Sam quickly got out of sight and walked to the bedroom.

Wakko, being as curious as he is, followed, not caring if he was dripping with syrup and flour. He entered the bedroom and saw Sam sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat next to her silently.

"You and Dot remind me so much of my brother and me." Sam blurted out suddenly, looking forward. "Whenever our mom was out to get a drink at the bar, we'd play and play and make concoctions out of random foods we found in the kitchen, spoiled or not. We'd also do what your sister and you just did; food fights." She sighed, looking at her lap. "Sorry, you don't wanna hear any of that."

Wakko jumped, causing Sam to flinch. "No!" He said firmly. "I wanna hear all about your life in your other world! I really do!"

Sam gazed up at him, smiling a bit. "Yeah, but first you need to take a bath. Look at you! You're covered in flour and syrup!"

Wakko grinned, tongue hanging out. "And you think I mind that?" He laughed. "C'mon, gimme a hug!" He spread out his arms and hugged Sam, the same way he hugged Dot.

Sam laughed and tried pulling away from his grasp, but he was busy smearing syrup all over her.

"Now we both need a bath!" Wakko exclaimed, waving a finger in the air.

Sam shook her head, crossing her arms. She tried to scold him, but it was nearly impossible due to her foolish grin. Wakko admired her grin, taking it in while he could. He knew she'd be gone soon, out to find a way to get back home – that is, if it was possible. He glanced at her messy clothes, hair, and face and wondered why she didn't mind being messy. His sister was definitely the opposite way.

Sam looked down at her clothes, smile fading. She looked back up to Wakko. "Sorry about these...I'll wash them." She suggested.

"No, no, no. That's perfectly fine! Yakko will take care of it! You'd better get something else to wear and wash up. I'll wash up later...in the meantime, I think I'll go give Yakko a _big _hug!" With that, Wakko stood up and left Sam to change.

Sam could here Yakko's distant shouts of protest and she guessed that Wakko had hugged him. Letting out a slight chuckle, she shut the door and looked through some more clothes. This time, she changed into a gray shirt and jeans that went to her ankles. Not really liking the gray top, she slid on a white jacket, commenting on how the contrast looked well with her fur. She decided on not changing the silver ribbon in her hair.

"Maybe I could take a bath...?" Sam asked herself when she realized syrup was dripping onto her clothes.

She opened the door of the bedroom and walked down a hall, where she found Dot on a couch, whistling some tune.

"Hey, Dot?" Sam asked. "Where's the bathroom? I'm thinking of taking a bath." She nodded to her sticky state.

Dot giggled and pointed to a door. "Good luck not getting shot down by more syrup when you get out!" She yelled after Sam as she walked to the door.

Sam stepped into the bathroom, running the hot water and filling the tub with bubbles. Taking off her clothes, she got into the bathtub and relaxed, dunking her head underwater every once and a while. But not even 5 minutes into relaxation, she heard a banging noise from outside the door and suddenly someone jumped into the bathtub.

Sam slowly looked over the bubbles and screamed when she saw Wakko and Yakko sitting across from her, playing with toy battleships. They both gazed at her casually, laughing when they saw her terror.

"Why are you guys in here!?" She screeched, sinking low into the bubbles.

"Taking a bath?" Wakko said, tongue hanging out as always.

"Why when I'm in here?"

"Because you were taking too long." Yakko said matter-of-fact.

"I was only taking 5 minutes!" She exclaimed.

"But that's an hour to me!" Wakko fake cried.

Sam sighed, reaching over to get a towel. She wrapped it around herself and jumped out, grabbing her clothes and walking out. She walked past Dot, who gave her a knowing look, then darted to the bedroom. Slipping on her gray top, white jacket, and jeans, she walked out of the room, trying to forget any of that 'bathtub incident' ever happened.

Plopping down next to Dot on the couch, she laid her head on the backrest of the couch and sighed. She closed her eyes and imagined being back home in her real home. Sure, she may have hated it there, but now she missed it more than anything.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Yakko announce, "Well, Sam. Dot and I are going out to get some food! We will be back hopefully with something that isn't out of the trash!"

Sam's eyes opened right as the gate closed and she realized Wakko was sitting next to her. She lifted her head from the backrest and looked at him. He stared down at his lap.

"Can I ask about your life? Or is it too sudden?" He asked out of nowhere, holding his gaze downward.

"Um...yeah, I guess you can. It's something to talk about, so it's fine by me." Sam answered.

Wakko's gaze lifted to meet Sam's eyes and he froze. Should he ask? It was too late not to. "What's your mom like?"

"She's...busy most of the time. She's very cluttered and never organized. She usually leaves me to take care of my brother on my own." Sam recalled. "She keeps talking about 'getting a career and leaving us'. I don't think it won't happen. If career doesn't take her from us, a man surely will. She'll go looking for excuses if she has to."

Wakko frowned and sighed. "Oh..that's terrible. And..what about your dad?"

"He died when I was three. My mom blames me." Sam bit her lip and looked downward.

"And..your brother?" Wakko dared to ask.

Sam smiled. "Colin. He is an angel on earth, I swear. We were great siblings...much like you and your sibs.. You remind me so much of him."

Wakko gulped, trying to say the next line like it was funny, "So does that mean you love me?" It took him a while to realize what he'd said.

"Uh, I guess, sure." Sam admitted, smile fading a bit.

"Oh, okay!" Wakko grinned, sticking out his tongue.

For the next three hours, they talked on and on about Sam's old life. Wakko made her talk about everything, whether it was her saddest moments, any boyfriends, birthday gifts, highlights of her life, anything he could think of to ask. By the time Dot and Yakko had come back from scavenging food, they were both passed out on the couch. Sam's head rested on Wakko's shoulder and Wakko had a line of drool dripping from his mouth.

"Aw," Dot exclaimed, "the two got along."

"I think that was already accomplished when they first met." Yakko said, setting the two bags of food on the kitchen counter.

In their journey, him and Dot had managed to scavenge a loaf of bread, some cheese, a bag of chocolate chip cookies, popcorn, and some coke. It was a very successful find, indeed. Yakko was proud of his sister for finding half of the things they did.

He glanced over at Wakko and Sam, smiling when Wakko instinctively scooted closer to Sam. "I believe these two should sleep on the bed. No use in having them wake with sore backs. I'll take Sam, you can take Wakko." Yakko told his sister.

Yakko genitally lifted Sam and carried her into the bedroom. He was surprised at how light and skinny the girl was. He'd surely have to take care of that. It was like the girl never ate. He set Sam on the bed and Dot came in carrying Wakko – who was obviously too heavy for her to carry with ease. She plopped Wakko onto the edge of the bed and he was awake in an instant.

"Who died!?" He yelled, then calmed down when he realized it was just Yakko and Dot.

"We brought home some decent food, Wakko!" Dot yelled, causing Sam to jolt awake.

As if on cue, Sam's stomach growled and Yakko laughed, saying, "I guess that indicates you're hungry, young Sam!"

"Guess so.." Sam replied, yawning. She got out of the bed and followed Yakko, Wakko, and Dot into the kitchen.

"Cooking time!" Wakko yelled, tongue hanging out.

All three Warners started mixing up food and preparing meals while Sam stood there, not knowing what to do. Wakko noticed her looking around and pulled her towards him. He grabbed Sam's hand and wrapped it around the spoon he'd been using to mix up some concoction. Then he swirled her hand clock-wise in the dish and made her begin stirring.

"There. Just keep doing that until I say so!" Wakko instructed, walking away and getting some sugar. "Aaannd...stop!" He ordered.

Sam stopped and watched as Wakko poured in ¼ of the bag of sugar. He then grabbed some flour and added just a hint of that. Then he shoved his creation into the oven and turned it on. After a minute, it buzzed and he took it out.

"DINNER IS READY!" Wakko yelled in success, watching as Yakko and Dot scurried to their seats at a table in the kitchen.

Sam walked over to a seat and sat down, watching as Wakko carried the creation towards them. He set the food down and gave a slice to each kid, saying "eat up". And eat up they did. Sam was forced to admit it was the best food she'd ever tasted.

By the end of the meal, everyone was stuffed and tired. Wakko kept burping, causing Dot to grimace in disgust and Sam to look away.

"Well sibs, and Sam, I think it's time for bed." Yakko announced, yawning and stretching. "I call the bathroom to change. Girls can take the bedroom." He declared.

Sam yawned and walked into the bedroom, finding a loose blue t-shirt from Yakko's pile and some gray shorts from Dot's pile. Dot changed into a pink night-gown and walked over to the bed, claiming the middle as her own spot. Sam slipped into the spot next to her and closed her eyes.

Yakko and Wakko came in and shut the lights. When Wakko laid down next to Sam, she pretended to be sound asleep. She felt him tuck his hat into my grasp then surprisingly kiss her on the forehead.

_So this is what it's like to have a family who cares.. _Sam thought, mind turning blank as she slipped into a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Nightmares_

_**1 week later**_

_ Sam glanced at the foggy scene in front of her. She knew where she was, she just just couldn't name it. Walking, she could hear breathing. Was it her own? She began running, but was suddenly stopped by something in front of her. She gazed up at the tall figure._

_ The figure leaned down to where it was right by her face. Sam found herself shaking in fear. The figure was her _mom._ Gasping, Sam stumbled backwards and fell; but never hit the ground. It seemed as though she was repeating when she fell into that hole. The figure got smaller and smaller until it was just a speck in the dark._

_ Finally, Sam hit the ground. She looked around to see nothing but black. She got up and began to walk around blindly. Suddenly, she heard a small mumble. After a while, it turned into a whisper in her ear. Now the voice was shouting._

_ "You should have died!" It yelled. "You should have died!"_

_ Sam fell to her knees, helpless to the voice. She couldn't talk; her throat was closed completely. She covered her ears, but it was no use. The voice was piercing her ears; she was surprised she wasn't deaf._

_ Finally, a word made its way to her mouth. "Stop." It came out first as just a croak, but then got louder until she found herself yelling at the voice. "Stop!" She'd yell. "STOP!"_

_ This shouting went on for a while until she realized the voice had done as told. Sam was left alone in the most eerie silence she's ever experienced. Standing, she walked forward like a blind mouse._

_ After some time of walking, she saw something move from the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw Colin standing before her, frowning. His face was morphed into a pitiful look; a look Sam had only seen when her mom hit her or Colin._

_ "Why did you never come home, Sam? Why didn't you come home?" Colin asked her. "Mommy came home earlier than you. She never does _that_, Sam. Never. She blames me, Sammy. She hits me. She hates me. You said mommy would never hate me. But she told me so."_

_ Sam wanted to cry – she felt like she was – but the tears wouldn't fall. Instead, her body did. She fell to her knees as Colin looked at her with much anger. Colin turned to her and began a story._

_ "Mommy told me to get lost, and kicked me out of the house. I walked for two days until I was starving and thirsty. 'Where were you?' I kept asking myself. You couldn't have just _disappeared. _But that was exactly what you did. You fell into a hole and disappeared into your own imagination. Do you really believe you never hit the ground and now you're in some cheap _movie set_? Foolish." Colin spat her way. "Do you really think that you didn't die? You're in heaven, Sammy. Not in some LA Studio with the 3 Warners. They're fictional! Fake! You can't seriously have a crush on one of them!"_

_ Sam looked at Colin in disbelief. She hadn't considered having a crush on one of the three...they were like family to her._

_ "Oh, did I get you there? Haha, oops. That's your future with those rats."_

_ Sam bubbled up with anger and stood. "They aren't rats!"_

Wakko woke up in the middle of the night to find his hat on his head. Glancing to his left, he noticed that Sam wasn't in her spot. Actually, she wasn't anywhere in the room. Panicking, Wakko jumped up and looked around for any signs of where she was. There was nothing. He ran out of the bedroom and down the hall, quietly calling her name. After searching the whole water tower, he decided to search outside.

Wakko opened the giant gate leading outside and stepping on the circular platform. Going around the circular platform, he found Sam sitting down with her knees tucked to her face. She didn't have to look up at Wakko to show that she was crying.

Wakko sat down beside her and whispered, "Sam? What's wrong?"

Sam looked up, wiping away some tears. "I have to get back."

"What?"

"I have to go back." Sam's eyes poured into Wakko's, giving him an eerie feeling of loneliness.

"Wait, now? Why?" Wakko didn't want her to leave...

"My brother.." She hiccuped, "He-he...I had a dream and..and he was there. H-he said this was all imagination. That y-you guys aren't real. He told me Mom kicked him out..an-and he waited for me to come back. He's starving W-Wakko, I have to go back a-and help him."

Wakko sighed and told her, "Sam, that was just a dream...a nightmare, I'd say. You can't possibly believe that would actually happen...I mean, we are real. You can touch us, can't you? You can eat our food. You can feel emotions in this world – just as in your other life. This isn't fake; this is real. You have to believe me..." Wakko found himself whispering now, "...you are real and we are real. You wouldn't have not hit the ground if we weren't."

Sam looked at him and found their noses were now touching. She scooted backward a bit, but their noses were still touching. She hid a blush as she said "thanks". A breeze blew past and she shivered – thanks to Yakko's large shirt and Dot's short shorts.

Wakko dared to set his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her and keep her warm. As if instinct, they both looked up at all the shining stars.

"Look at those beauties." Wakko sighed, tongue now hanging out through his grin. "They remind me of..." He tried to think, "well...I don't know what they remind me of."

"They remind me of the wonders and beauties of the galaxy..." Sam whispered, obviously beginning to doze off.

Suddenly, a shooting star loomed over head and Wakko nudged Sam, waking her from her daze. "Quick! Make a wish!"

_I wish I could find a way home soon. _Sam wished.

_I wish Sam could stay here forever. _Wakko wished.

"So what did you wish for?" Wakko asked Sam.

"Uh-uh. Can't tell or else it won't come true." Sam said.

"Oh, please! I've told Yakko what I've wished for plenty of times and it's always come true!" Wakko exclaimed.

"Oh, fine." Sam sighed. "I wished to find a way home soon."

Wakko's ears flattened against his head and his neck fur bristled. "Oh."

"What didn't you wish for?"

"Uh, it's nothing, really. I didn't know what to wish for." Wakko lied, tightening his grip on her shoulder.

_If you're leaving soon, I'd better make this time feel like forever. _Wakko thought as he felt Sam's head rest of his shoulder. Her breathing slowed and he could tell she was asleep.

"Goodnight, and please no more nightmares." Wakko softly whispered into Sam's ear.

Wakko set his hat on Sam's head and rested his chin on the top of her head, closing his eyes. He slowly dozed off into a comfortable slumber. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, even as it began to rain – they didn't feel it pelting onto their fur until morning came.

Sam gasped at how soaked she was, jolting Wakko awake. He saw the pouring rain and laughed, sticking his tongue out to catch some of the drops. Sam got up, Wakko following her actions and ran over to the gate of the water tower, struggling to open it. Wakko grinned and opened it with not problem. The two stepped into the water tower, water dripping onto the floor.

Yakko and Dot were sitting on the couch, staring at them. They held tight faces until Dot burst out laughing, Yakko following her lead.

"What the heck happened to you two!?" Yakko said in between laughs. "You finally brought the _water_ to the water tower!"

Dot and him laughed so hard that they fell onto the ground, rolling around. Their laughs became those silent laughs; the laughs you get when you're laughing so hard, nothing else can come out. Sam and Wakko scolded the two then looked at one another.

"I'm gonna change into something dry, what about you?" Sam asked Wakko, ignoring Yakko and Dot's laughing fits.

"Oh, no, I'm fine!" With that, Wakko walked over to Yakko and Dot and shook out his fur like a dog, all the rainwater flying onto his two siblings' fur.

They both yelled in protest as he continued his form of 'drying'. Sam chuckled silently then went to the bedroom, picking up her clothes from the day before and changing into them. Looking at herself in the mirror, she frowned at her damp fur. Grabbing a towel, she dried herself off and smoothed her now puffed up fur. Despite her dry state, her ears were still drooping for some reason. Sam decided to ignore it and walk out of the room.

Sam entered the living room to find that only Yakko was sitting on the couch. She took the spot next to him and stared down at her feet. After a moment of silence, Yakko spoke up.

"Why were you two out there in the rain?" He asked/

Sam glanced at him. "I had a nightmare. I went out there before the rain started and Wakko followed me. We fell asleep out there and I didn't notice the rain until I woke up," She explained.

_Just wait until they aren't here, and then you can go. _Sam told herself, taking a quick glance at the door. A plan suddenly came to mind.

"Hey, Yakko? Could you please get me some milk or something? I'm really thirsty..." Sam asked Yakko.

Yakko nodded and got up, leaving the room. This was her chance. Without a sound she opened up the gate and jumped onto the circular platform. Shutting the gate behind her, she quickly descended the ladder and darted across the movie lot. _I have to get out of sight before they come looking for me. _Sam's mind told her as she ran into a nearby alley. Gasping for air, fur already soaked, Sam slid down the wall shivering.

"I ha-have to f-find tha-that hole." Sam told herself, slowly emerging from the ally to make sure the Warners weren't out yet. "Now's my chance."

Sam ran as fast as she could down the lot and tripped on a rock she hadn't seen before. Grimacing in pain, she ignored her now aching knee and ran on, tripping into another ally way. She sat on the damp concrete, lifting up her jeans to see the wound. It didn't look too bad. Just some blood and a forming bruise. It would slow her down, though, and that would be a great flaw in her quest.

Sam inhaled and exhaled quickly to try and get more air into her lungs. Coughing, her vision started to get blurry. _What's happening? _Her vision became darker. _What's going on? _She began furiously shaking, tremors flying up and down her spine. With one last deep breath, she fell onto the ground of the dark ally unconscious.

"Sam! I got your milk!" Yakko called from the kitchen.

There was no reply.

"SAM! I GOT YOUR MILK!" He yelled louder.

Still nothing.

"Hmph. What does it take for her to get her lazy butt off the couch?" Yakko mumbled, walking out of the kitchen, milk glass in hand.

He walked into living room to see Wakko laying on the couch, eyes closed, grin on his face. "Wakko?" Yakko asked his brother, looking around, "Have you seen Sam?"

"Nope. She may be with Dot in the bedroom." Wakko suggested, eyes still closed.

"Oh, ya. Good point." Yakko walked to the bedroom door, which was open, and glanced in. It was only Dot. "Dot, have you seen Sam?"

"No. She may be in the bathroom." Dot said.

"Oh, okay. Just wondering." Yakko sighed and walked over to the bathroom, but the door was cracked ajar.

He peered in. Still no sign of her. He quickly set down the glass of milk and darted to the living room, trying to remember what him and Sam were talking about before he got her milk. _Oh yea, dreams...dreams...Wakko ought 'ta know! _

"Wakko, what was in Sam's dream last night?!" Yakko asked quickly, jumbling on some of his words.

"Her brother, why?" Wakko looked at him with confusion written in his face.

"I can't find her anywhere."

Wakko's face immediately fell and his eyes grew wide. "Uh, oh..." He whispered to himself. He jumped up from the couch and began to scream for Sam.

Yakko grabbed him. "Wakko! She isn't in here! She had to have gone outside!" Yakko explained.

As if by instinct Wakko ran to the gate and opened it, looking outside. The storm had picked up from that morning; now there was thunder and lightning nearly every 5 seconds. _She's mad..._Wakko thought, jumping out the door and off the water tower. Despite his siblings' angry protest from above, he ran around, checking in every ally.

"Sam!" Wakko called. "SAM!"

No luck. She was nowhere to be found. Wakko had just about given up when he heard a small wail that was quickly cut off. Wakko's ears shot up at the sound, following the abrupt noise. He glanced into a dimly-lit ally and saw a mix of damp clothes and a bundle of fur.

"Sam.." Wakko gasped, running over to her.

He looked at Sam and grimaced. Her jeans were ripped on the knees and her face was dirty and twisted. She didn't have her ribbon anymore, and her ears drooped down to her eyes; the strongest sign of sickness.

"Sam, you dope." Wakko growled into her ear as he lifted her up.

He suddenly became frightened as he touched the outline of a rib. This girl was skinny! When was the last time she ate a giant meal? Wakko sighed, walking out of the ally. Looking left and right, he blinked in the oncoming rain that threatened to blur his vision. That was when he realized he was lost. He looked down at Sam's face and sighed, walking back into the ally. There he found a hole under the foundation of one of the buildings and crawled into it, pulling Sam with him.

Wakko looked down upon Sam's limp body and scooted further into the hole, away from the rain. _Now it's time to wait... _Wakko thought, closing his eyes. _Hopefully Sam will be awake by the time I wake up... _With that last thought, Wakko drifted off into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_A new perspective_

__Wakko awoke by something moving beside him. Blinking his weary eyes, he looked to the side to find Sam waking up. He smiled until the whole situation came back to him. His senses came back and he gasped.

"Sam! You're awake!" He shouted to Sam, making her flinch.

"Ow...Wakko, why are you yelling?" Sam growled in a groggy tone.

"Because you're awake! Do your knees hurt?" He asked.

Sam groaned. "No." She lied.

"Alright. I'm going to see if it's still raining..do not move at all, okay?" Wakko didn't wait for a reply before he climbed out of the hole.

Sam blinked as her eyes finally adjusted to the dim light and sat up. She looked down at her knees and grimaced at the wound. It was swollen, that was for sure. Her left ankle was bruised and had a slight twist from her trip earlier. She tried to crawl out of the hole to get a sneaky runaway, but Wakko came just before she could pop out of the hole.

"The storm has come to a light drizzle...I think we will be fine getting back to the tower." Wakko told her.

"No."

Wakko looked at Sam shocked, but she refused to meet his gaze. "What?"

"No. I will not go back there." Sam growled, staring at the ground.

"Wh-why?"

"I have to get home, Wakko..my brother..." Sam finally met his gaze with a heartbroken look. "Please. What would _you _do if you fell into a hole – away from reality, away from your _siblings_?"

Wakko paused before answering, knowing she was right. "I...I would try to get them back..."

"Exactly! Please, Wakko! I need to go and get my brother!" Sam pleaded the Warner.

Wakko sighed, trying to make up an excuse for her to stay. _Wait. _He thought, looking at Sam's drooping ears. "You can't go..not now, at least. Your ears are drooping. That's the biggest sign of sickness. With that, he put the back of his hand up to Sam's forehead and grimaced at the heat. "Yes...you are definitely sick...Yakko may know what to do."

Sam bit her lip then crawled fully out of the hole. "Alright. But after I am better, I am leaving."

Wakko grinned and said, "And I'm gonna help you find your exit!"

"Really?" Sam hid her happiness, trying to sound a bit annoyed.

"Yes, really. It's the least I could do." Wakko offered.

"Alright, then..."

Sam tried standing but helplessly stumbled back on the ground, holding her ankle. Wakko looked at her ankle and gasped.

"My goodness, Sam! Your ankle!"

"Yeah, yeah...I'll be fine. I'll just need to limp back to the tower."

Wakko laughed. "No, no, no. Here," Wakko lifted Sam up and put an arm underneath her shoulders, balancing her, "let me help you."

Sam sighed and reluctantly nodded as Wakko held her up. They slowly made progress to the water tower, rain pattering on them softly. Along the way, Sam sneezed a few times, but the coughing was the main problem. Wakko and her had to stop walking a couple of times due to her forming coughing fits. Every time her coughing died down, Wakko patted her back and encouraged her to keep moving.

After a while of walking, they finally made it to the water tower. "You think you can make it up without my help?" Wakko asked Sam, giving her a questioning look.

Sam laughed nervously. "Yeah, heh, this will be a piece of cake."

"Okay, I'll be right behind you, don't worry." Wakko reassured her as she began to climb the ladder.

_Why won't he just let me go home... _Sam thought, mentally sighing as she got to the top of the ladder. Wakko stepped beside her and lightly opening the door.

"HOME SWEET HOME!" Wakko yelled into the water tower, not too long after he heard rushing footsteps running towards them.

"Wakko! You're home!" Dot yelled, nearly choking her brother with a bone-crushing hug.

"And you brought Sam home too." Yakko smiled, walking up to the two.

Yakko hugged Wakko and leaned in to hug Sam, but Wakko stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you...you see...she's a bit sick.."

Yakko looked at the middle Warner then to Sam and felt her forehead. "Oh my gosh! You're burning up!"

"So I've heard..." Sam sighed.

"C'mon, I'll get you fixed up in no time." Yakko said, leading Sam into the kitchen.

Wakko watched her leave then shut the gate and plopped down on the couch, exhausted. Dot sat next to him.

Dot giggled and looked at Yakko fixing up Sam's wounds, a serious look on his face while he did so. "I think Yakko's got himself a crush." Dot smiled and looked at Wakko.

"Eh." He growled. "I don't think so. It's just his big brother instinct."

"Oh no, Yakko was talking _all _about her while you two were gone. He soo likes her."

"No, he was just worried." Wakko said, mostly to himself. _He can't like her.._ He thought, looking at the ground.

"Whatever you say. But I'm gonna be the flower girl at their wedding!" Dot laughed.

Wakko rolled his eyes, angered at the thought. "They can't get married. She's leaving once she gets fixed up."

"What!?" Dot looked crushed. "And who exactly decided _that_!?"

"Sam."

Dot's shoulders slumped and her face fell. "Oh.."

"You'd better brake that to her _boyfriend _too," Wakko grumbled, getting off the couch. "I'm gonna go change."

Sam winced as Yakko applied some more ointment on her scrape.

"What did you do?" Yakko asked her, taking a brief moment to glance up at her.

"I tripped on a rock while running away." Sam sighed. _Why am I telling him the truth? _She wondered. _I could have easily lied about that._

Yakko sighed and stepped back, inspecting his work. "Why were you running, Sam?"

_Come on! Lie! Lie! _Her mind shouted at her, but she told the truth anyways. "I have to get back home..."

Yakko looked hurt for a moment, but the emotion was covered with more seriousness. "I understand."

Sam smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Yakko looked at her confused. "Hm?"

"Thank you, ya know, for understanding. Wakko didn't really understand that much when I told him I had to leave."

Yakko smiled sadly then crouched down to her ankle, carefully looking over it. "Yeah, well he is younger, he doesn't understand as much as I do." He paused, attempting to change the subject. "Hm..your ankle is definitely sprained. I wouldn't recommend you walking or standing for a while."

"Yeah, I figured that out when I tried standing last time." Sam sighed, lifting her ankle to see it, accidentally kicking Yakko in the process. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Sam gasped, covering her mouth.

Yakko laughed, "Hey, it's okay. I'll live."

Sam grimaced. "I'm still sorry.." She said, leaning down and forcing Yakko to face her, making sure he was alright.

Yakko smiled and said, "I am fine, Sam. Truly, I am."

Sam let out a sigh of relief and leaned back to a sitting position. "Good. So what's up with my cuts?"

"They aren't minor, but I wouldn't recommend trying to walk. Especially when we aren't there. You could twist your ankle even more if you fall and no one is there to help you. On the other hand...you are really sick. I mean, _really _sick. You sleeping out in the rain really took a toll on your health. Plus, all that running made your already weak body in a worse condition. I would say you'll be in bed for...2 weeks at the least." Yakko gave her the results.

"What? 2 weeks? Why!? I mean, I'm not _that _sick. I've never had to stay in bed sick for two weeks at the _least._" Sam proclaimed, fear written in her voice.

"I bet you haven't in your world, but in the toon world, sickness is nothing to joke about. We toons rarely ever get sick, so there is barely any medicine here. Plus, our bodies are more fragile than your old human body."

"But..." Sam stopped herself. "Fine. I will be in bed for two weeks or more, but after that I will try to find my home."

"I could come with you." Yakko offered.

"Wakko already asked if he could, I'm sorry...Plus, you have a sister to look after." Sam's gaze went to the ground.

"Then we could all come." Yakko said, lifting her chin for her to look at him. When their gazes met, he couldn't help but smile. He suddenly found himself leaning in. _1 inch closer...one more...another one...so close...and..._

"DINNER TIME!" Wakko's playful yell rang through the kitchen, causing Yakko to jump back.

_Crap, was the kid watching us? _Yakko cursed, turning and smiling at Wakko. Dot cam running into the kitchen, yelling a "Dinner! Dinner! Dinner!" chant. Yakko turned back to Sam and lifted her off the counter top.

"Sorry," He whispered softly to her as he set her down.

Sam shot him a small glance and a quick smile before limping over to the eating table and sitting in a seat. Yakko looked at her for a moment longer before turning to Wakko, who was watching him closely. Yakko tilted his head.

"I'll make dinner tonight. Dot, do you want to help? You have to learn to cook sooner or later." Yakko asked his little sister.

"Yes!" Dot did a small fist pump and ran over Yakko.

Yakko smiled softly and began to cook, shooting Sam some quick glances.

Sam stared at the table blankly, barely even noticing Wakko sitting next to her. He tapped her shoulder and smiled when she looked at him. Sam gladly returned it.

"So, Sam? How old are you? I mean, in your world.." Wakko asked.

"14. Four years and I get to move out and take rights of my brother." Sam explained.

"Wow." Wakko said to himself.

Sam tilted her head at him. "What's so shocking?"

"Oh, nothing...it's just...Yakko is 1 year older than you." Wakko told her.

"Really? How old does that make you?" Sam asked him.

"11." Wakko confessed. _Crud, why does she have to be near Yakko's age? _Wakko cursed, mentally punching his older brother.

"Ah, okay. And your sister?"

"She's 9 as of last month," Wakko told Sam.

"That's nice." Sam smiled, hiding her shock. _Yakko is seriously 15? I'd never guessed that one... _She thought.

"Dinner is served!" Yakko distracted Sam from her thoughts by setting down a plate of spaghetti in front of her. "Enjoy~"

Wakko and Dot started digging into their food while Yakko went back to the stove to get his own meal. Sam looked down at the spaghetti and a memory flashed into her mind of when her mom was clean...

_"Come on, Sam! Lunch is ready!" Sam's mom yelled from downstairs. _

_ Sam looked up from her journal and got up from her desk, walking down the hall into the kitchen. The aroma of spaghetti filled Sam's nose as she sat at the table._

_ "Your brother went over to a friend's house for a sleep over tonight, so I decided I'd make you your favorite. Eat up!" Her mom said. "I'll be in the other room if you need me."_

_ Sam dug into her meal until she saw something flash by in the corner of her eye. Looking up, she saw her brother in the window, looking as scared as ever. Being the girl she was, she screamed when she saw he was bleeding._

_ "COLIN! MOM! MOM!" She screamed, running to the back door to let Colin in._

_ Colin ran in, his face smeared with red slime. He gave a look to Sam then began laughing. Sam looked at him like he was crazy. Then it came to her. It was spaghetti sauce. Sam pushed Colin._

_ "You dirty asshole! What is wrong with you! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sam screamed at her brother._

_ Her mother walked in, a half smile plastered on her lips. "Sam, it was just a joke."_

_ "A joke? A joke! This was no joke! You don't see me laughing! My god! Now I'll have to find another favorite food thanks to Colin!" Sam yelled, running out of the kitchen and into her room, slamming her door and locking the lock._

_ "I'm never eating that stuff again!" She screamed one last time before running to her journal and throwing it off the bed._

"You, okay, Sam? You haven't eaten a thing." Wakko's voice interrupted her memory.

Sam looked up to see all 3 Warners staring at her. She blinked and sighed, "Oh, ya, sorry. I'm just not that hungry."

Yakko gave her a skeptical look and said, "Alright. We are all done...I could save that for you for later, if you get hungry."

"Thanks." Sam put on a fake smile as Yakko and Wakko began clearing the table.

Sam got up from her seat and limped out of the kitchen and into the hall, leaning against the wall. She balanced on one leg, looked at the ground, and sighed. _Why did I have to get sick... _She wondered, closing her eyes. Her thinking was put on hold when a hand softly touched her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you sure you're not hungry?" Yakko's voice rang in her ear.

She looked up at him with dull eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess my appetite is gone because of my sickness."

Yakko furrowed his brows. "Okay, now tell me the truth."

Sam sighed and gave Yakko a look of annoyance, receiving a playful grin from him. "Well, when I was little, my favorite food was spaghetti. I loved it with all that sauce and stuff. One night, my mom told me my brother was at a friend's house so she made me spaghetti. Well, my brother looked in the window with spaghetti sauce all over his face. Because it was dark outside, I thought it was blood. I nearly killed him when I found out what it really was..." She laughed a bit, shaking her head. "Wow, it sounds really stupid now when I say the story out loud.."

Yakko held her shoulder, noticing she was starting to tip to one side. "Hey, no it doesn't. I mean, I probably would have killed Wakko if he'd done that to me. I understand exactly what you went through. I can't tell you how many times Wakko and Dot have scared me and it turned out to be some...some joke." He explained.

Sam looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Thanks. I, uh, I'm going to change." She said, noticing her shirt and jeans were ripped up.

Holding onto Yakko's shoulder for a second, she balanced herself and hopped on one foot to the bedroom. Yakko watched her hop away and close the door with a slight smile tugging on his lips.

"I saw you two about to do some serious lip work in the kitchen." A childish voice came from behind Yakko.

Yakko turned in surprise to see Dot smiling up at him. "We were _not _going to do some 'serious lip work'!" He protested.

"Uh-huh, you were! I saw it, I saw it! You started to lean in and- BAM! Wakko ruined it all. Yakko, he was watching the whole time!" Dot began to laugh hysterically. "You should have seen his face! I'm surprised he didn't blow up!"

Yakko's face grew red at the thought of his brother watching him and Sam. He hid the embarrassment with a sigh, looking at Dot. "She's leaving when she gets better...I was..uh..giving her a good-bye kiss?"

"If she's sick, you shouldn't be makin' out with her," Dot smirked, eye brows raised.

"I was _not _making out with her!"

"You were about to."

Yakko sighed and glared at his sister. She grinned and skipped away, humming some tune. He walked down the hallway and into the living room, plopping down next to his brother. Once again, embarrassment swept over him as he recalled Dot saying Wakko was watching them.

"Sam is 14." Wakko said out of nowhere.

"What?" Yakko looked at his brother.

"I said she's 14."

"Yeah, I know that, but why?"

"'Cause you're 15."

"What difference does that make?"

"I dunno." Wakko shrugged his shoulders, watching something on the television.

Yakko waved the conversation off, joining Wakko in watching the show. But he really wasn't paying attention. _You started to lean in and- BAM! Wakko ruined it all. Yakko, he was watching the whole time! _Dot's words rung in his mind. _You should have seen his face! I'm surprised he didn't blow up!_

Yakko turned to Wakko and stared at him. Biting his lip, he asked, "What did you see?"

"What?" Wakko glanced at his older brother, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Dot said you were spying on me and Sam in the kitchen. What did you see?" Yakko clarified.

"She's so honest with you..." Wakko said, looking at his gloves.

"Well, isn't she honest with everyone? She told you her whole dream, didn't she? It was about her brother so that must've been personal."

"But she tells you without hesitation!" Wakko whined. "She always second-guesses if she should tell me stuff! I can tell!"

Yakko bit his lip and was about to go back to the "what did you see" question, but Sam limped in. She was wearing long, clean jeans and a white, long-sleeved shirt. Yakko stared at her for a moment before smiling up at her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello." She gave him a small wave that was interrupted by a sneeze and then a coughing fit.

Yakko got up and pulled Wakko's arm to make him stand up too. "Hey, maybe you'd ought to sleep on the couch tonight. I could add some blankets and pillows to make it comfortable for you."

Sam smiled at him and nodded, "Sure, that would be great. I wouldn't want to get any of you sick anyways."

"Yeah...here, let me get the blankets. Wakko, would you help?" Yakko looked at Wakko.

"Sure." Wakko said with no tone.

Yakko and Wakko set up the couch in no time. Sam laid on the couch and Yakko tucked her in – a routine he was very used to with Dot and Wakko. Wakko had gone to bed with Dot once they'd set up the couch, leaving Yakko to say goodnight to Sam.

Yakko smiled down at Sam. "Good-night. Feel better, now." Not caring if Sam was sick, he kissed her on the forehead and shut the lights, walking into the bedroom.

Wakko laid awake until he was sure his siblings were asleep. Checking another time to see if they weren't going to wake up, Wakko got out of bed, grabbing his red cap. He tip-toed out of the bedroom and into the living room. Walking up to the couch, he smiled when he saw Sam fast asleep. _She doesn't need this hat anymore, but, ah, what the heck. _Wakko thought, tucking the hat beside Sam. He walked back into the bedroom, thankful his siblings were still asleep. Crawling into the covers, he closed his eyes and slept soundly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I love getting your feedback. It helps me understand what you guys do and don't want in this story. Keep up the comments!

~Lgo

Chapter 5

_Harm_

**3 days later...**

Running..there was a lot of running. His legs were about to give in when he found the perfect escape. Skidding into an alley, his brother close behind, Yakko shot up the fire escape. He gasped for oxygen, trying to get his breath back. Looking down, Yakko saw the angry toon cursing up at them then walking away.

"Well he didn't give much thought into that stuff." Wakko panted, smiling when he held up the bottle of medicine they'd worked all morning to steal from some toon. "Do ya think Sam will be proud of us?"

"I dunno, I bet she's still passed out of the couch. She must be exhausted. She got _really_ sick last night." Yakko told his younger brother.

"You're right. Is she going to be alright?" Wakko asked.

"If we give her this medicine she will." Yakko smiled and patted Wakko's head. "I know it was wrong to say this if you steal something but..good job."

Wakko grinned, tongue peeking out the side of his mouth. "Did you see that guy's face when we took the medicine!?" He laughed.

"Yeah, he was pretty shocked!" Yakko chuckled, taking the bottle from Wakko. He examined the name and pills, making sure they were the right ones. "How lucky were we to stumble across this dude..."

Sam woke up on her couch, shivering and trembling and weak. Last night she'd made 8 trips to that bathroom, getting sick every other dreadful trip. Yakko and Dot had apparently heard Sam and woke up Wakko to help her. They all three gave her water, bowls, blankets, comforting smiles, and warm hugs and went off to bed, leaving her to hope for no more trips to the bathroom. So scared she would get sick again, Sam didn't get to sleep until 5 in the morning.

Sitting up in her make-shift bed, she looked around, ears perked up to find any noise, but the tower was silent. No one was home. Yakko had told Sam yesterday that him and Wakko would be out getting supplies, but Dot being gone was new. _Maybe she just went with them. _Sam thought, standing up. She gasped when a great pain shot up her leg. She pummeled to the hard floor when her ankle got stuck in some television wires.

"Crap!" Sam yowled in pain.

_Oh no._

Sam tried to move her ankle around the wires, but it wouldn't move. Another pain shot up her leg and she stifled a scream. _Not good, not good! _Sam grabbed at the wires, untangling them in a matter of seconds. She looked over her ankle. It looked good on the outside, but the bones were what she was really worried about. What if her ankle was broken?

Another terrifying thought came to her mind. If her ankle was broken, she wouldn't be able to go home as soon. _Maybe I'll keep this injury to myself until it gets out of hand... _Sam thought, struggling to pull herself back onto the couch. Despite the pain, she wrapped several blankets around her ankle, finally covering herself with another cover to keep herself warm.

Before she could even blink, the gate opened and she heard the Warner Brothers laughing and joking with each other. She closed her eyes quickly and pretended to be sound asleep. She felt a small hand shaking her shoulder, but she didn't want to open her eyes yet.

"Yakko?" Wakko's voice came into hearing. "She won't wake up."

She was suddenly being shaken by two pairs of hands, causing her ankle to twist even more. Stifling a scream, she opened her eyes quickly and sat up, pretending to be surprised. She looked at the two scared boys before her. Their fear quickly morphed into happiness as they nearly jumped Sam. Wakko threw his arms around her neck, digging his face into her neck.

"Why are you so happy?" Sam asked Wakko, patting his back.

Yakko smiled and patted her knee. "Because we got you something."

Sam tilted her head to one side then coughed, causing Wakko's grip to tighten around her neck.

Yakko continued, "Look." He handed her the bottle of medicine and Wakko stepped back from her, eager to see her expression.

Sam read the label and looked at them in disbelief. "Oh, my god...you guys!" She looked down at the medicine. "I can heal...and..and go back home! See my brother!" She threw her arms around the two brothers.

Wakko's face grew red and he looked at his brother. _How does he stay so calm around her? _He wondered. He shook the question and decided to play it cool, also. Wakko hugged Sam tightly then let go when she pulled away.

"Now...it says to take two a day; one in the morning and one at night before you go to sleep. If you do that, you'll be better within a week or so." Yakko told her.

Wakko's ears fell back and touched his head, a look of pain forming in his eyes. "And then you'll leave..." He looked at his feet.

Sam frowned and lifted Wakko's chin. "But you're going to help me find my way back." She gave him a sad smile.

Wakko's eyes began to tear. _Come on, you're eleven! Don't cry! _He looked at Sam with the saddest face. _But I like her...a lot! _His mind argued with itself, and all he could do was hug Sam as tight as possible, nearly knocking the wind out of the girl. He didn't care though; all he wanted to do was hug her and never let go.

Yakko felt a small pang of jealousy over his little brother, but quickly pushed it away. _She's leaving soon. You can't get too attached. _He told himself, watching Wakko hug Sam with all his might.

Sam patted Wakko's back and kissed his forehead as she felt him start to cry. "It's okay, Wakko...I'm here, I'm here. I'm not leaving right now.." Sam soothed.

Wakko looked up at her with watery eyes. "But I want you to stay here forever..." He sobbed, remembering his wish he made on that wishing star. It wasn't going to come true..but they always came true... Maybe if he told Yakko, it would come true for sure. That was always the case.

Sam pulled back and smiled sadly at Wakko once he calmed down. "I'm still here. You have nothing to worry about for now."

Wakko returned the smile sadly then let go of Sam, finally asking the question that had been running in Sam's mind for a while. "Where's Dot?"

Yakko looked around. "I think she told me something last night about a party. It might be a sleep over or whatever 9-year-old girls call them."

Wakko and Sam nodded as if to say "oh". Yakko walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "You should really take one of those pills! I'll get you some water!" Yakko yelled through the rooms.

Soon he came out of the kitchen with a cup of water. Sam opened the bottle and took out a pill. She grimaced at the look of it; a stereotypical pill. It was oval shaped, blue on one end and red on the other. Taking the water Yakko offered her, she put the pill in her mouth and drank it down.

"Ugh." She grimaced. "I hate pills."

Yakko gave a small chuckle. "Don't we all."

Sam laid back and let out a long breath. "So I'll be better sooner?" She asked.

"Yeah," Yakko replied, sitting at her feet.

Wakko glared at his brother. "That's my spot."

"No it isn't." Yakko said.

"Yes it is!"

"No, it isn't."

"Yes! You stole my spot!"

The two brothers started fighting about who's spot was theirs. Wakko ended up winning. He grinned at his now glaring brother and sat down. But Wakko missed his spot by a lot. He ended up sitting on Sam's ankle, causing her to cry out in pain. Wakko immediately stood up and gasped, eyes wide, while his brother ran and tried to inspect the wound.

_Crap, he's going to find out about my ankle! _Sam thought as she tried to calm Wakko down.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just missed my spot! I'm so stupid..." Wakko rambled on.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm not hurt," She lied with that one, "and it was an accident. And don't call yourself stupid, because you really aren't."

"I would take back that 'I'm not hurt'..." Yakko grimaced when he unwrapped her bad ankle. "I think this thing is broken."

"No, no, no..." Sam gasped. "It can't be broken! I have to get back home as soon as possible!"

"Well you can't do it when you have a broken leg!" Yakko yelled back at her.

Sam flinched, head sinking more into her covers. Her and Wakko shared a petrified glance then looked back at a steaming Yakko. He mumbled something and walked to the gate, opening it.

"Now I'm gonna have to steal something else!" He grumbled, shutting the door.

Wakko sat of the floor next to Sam, looking up at her with a sad face. "I'm sorry, Sam... I didn't mean to break your leg..."

"It's okay." Sam said, still shocked at Yakko's outburst. "Maybe time had just frozen in my world and it doesn't matter how long I stay..." She suggested, trying to cheer the guilty Warner up.

"Maybe...but I'm still sorry...about Yakko, too. When he's under a lot of stress, he gets grumpy and lashes out at anything that makes him mad."

Sam looked over to her foot, "So I made him mad..."

Wakko bit his lip, not knowing what to say. _I'm an 11-year-old, not a doctor... _"No, everything gets him mad when he's stressed. Don't worry about it.."

Sam closed her eyes, sighing. Maybe time did freeze in the real world when she fell in the hole...

Yakko came back with 2 rolls of bind and wrapped them around Sam's ankle, talking about the instructions. Sam stayed silent, afraid he'd lash out again. Yakko didn't seem to notice.

"Alright, all fixed up. Just give it 6-8 weeks, and you'll be cured!" Yakko said, standing up from his work.

Sam held back a protest as she looked down at her feet. _6-8 weeks? 6-8 weeks? My brother will be _dead _by then! Maybe I could leave when my ankle isn't completely healed, but is good enough for travel. _Sam suggested.

Wakko walked by Sam's feet and sat down in the right spot this time. He patted Sam's knee quickly then stood up and followed Yakko into the kitchen.

"Yakko, can I ask you something?" Wakko asked his older brother.

"You just did." Yakko grinned.

"No, this is important!"

"Alright, alright, go on." Yakko said, stopping his cooking.

"So, when Sam had that dream about her brother and went out to the platform and I followed, we saw shooting stars..." Wakko began. "I wished that Sam could stay here forever..but then Sam told me her wish..." His eyes trailed to the ground. "She wished she could find the exit to this place soon."

Yakko sighed, for once not knowing what to say. He got on his knees so he was Wakko's level. "You see, Wakko...not all wishes can come true."

"So that means that Sam's wish won't come true?!" Wakko asked hopefully.

"No, not necessarily..." Yakko tried to explain that his wish was most likely not possible to come true. "It depends on how much love you put into that wish."

"Then mine should come true!" Wakko argued, "Because I love her!"

Yakko inched back, surprised. "Wakko..you don't know what love is..."

"Yes I do! It's when you like someone so much, that you form a bond with them..a special bond."

"But you've never really felt it.."

"Yes I have! I love you and Dot! Doesn't that count?"

"Well..that is because we are family." Yakko said.

"Sam is like family to me..." Wakko said, pouting.

Yakko sighed. "But then think...how much love do you think was put into her wish?"

"Not a lot. She told me about her mom..that she would just drink and drink. That's no one to care about. And I overheard her telling you about her brother's joke on her with the spaghetti sauce. That's no one to love."

Yakko glared at him. "Do you know how many times you or Dot have pulled a gag on me? I still love you two, don't I? I think it's the same situation with Sam and her brother."

Wakko pouted. "But my wish had more love.."

Yakko shook his head. "Don't come crying to me when she leaves."

Wakko glared at his brother as Yakko stood up and continued cooking. "Fine, I'd rather cry to Dot, anyways. You don't seem to understand me when _I _cry." Wakko was quickly fumed, remembering the earlier incident when his brother blew up on Sam. "You barely even care about Sam, anyway. You wouldn't have yelled at her if you loved her as a family. You want her to leave."

Yakko stopped his cooking, masking his guilty look with annoyance. "I do not want her to leave. I was just stressed. Now go and play with her or something." He shooed his brother away. _This reminds me so much of the toddler days with this kid. I am not going back there again. _Yakko thought, going back to cooking.

Wakko gave his brother one last glare before walking into the living room to find a very bored Sam. "Hello!" Wakko yelled, trying to cheer up the girl.

"Hey," Sam said blankly, playing with something in her hands.

Wakko came and sat on the ground next to Sam's face. "Wanna play a game?"

"Like what?"

"Truth or dare." Wakko grinned.

"Alright," Sam sat up in the couch, trying her hardest to cross her legs.

Wakko got up and sat across from her, their knees touching. "Okay, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Hmm..." Wakko tried to think. All he could come up with was "Did you have a boyfriend back in your world?"

"No, I did when I was in 6th grade, though...His name was Travis and he was a jerk..but I didn't really notice. All I could think about was how cute he was, and that killed me in the end. I found him in the hallway hitting on another girl..and my friend, Nichole, told me he'd been doing that to other girls for the past month. So I broke up with him." Sam explained. "Now you, truth or dare."

"Dare!"

Yakko's voice suddenly came from a doorway. "I dare you to tell Sam what your wish on that wishing star was."

"You aren't playing, you can't dare me." Wakko glared at his brother.

"But I just did." Yakko grinned, walking over to the couch. He sat down on the ground.

Wakko gave him another glare then turned to Sam. "I wished for two hay-pennies!" He joked.

Yakko gave Wakko an annoyed glance. "If you don't tell her, it won't come true, Wakko." He lied.

Wakko jumped at those words and quickly came out with, "Iwishedthatyoucouldstayhereforever!"

"Uh..what?" Sam laughed.

"I said... I wished that you could stay here forever." Wakko said a bit slower.

"oh..." Sam looked at Wakko.

Before she could say anything else, Wakko turned to Yakko. "Yakko, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Hmm...where did you find that binding for Sam's foot?" Wakko asked.

"I found it in some doctor's office when I pretended to have a sprained ankle." Yakko said.

Yakko turned to Sam. "Truth or Dare."

Sam took a while to answer, but then said "dare..."

Yakko knew exactly what to dare her, no matter how hard she protested. "I dare you to stay here two weeks after your foot is healed."

Wakko smiled at his brother, making Yakko mentally sigh in relief. No use in having a grumpy brother. But when he looked at Sam...he could tell he didn't do the right thing.

"No!" Sam protested. "I can't! I have to get back! Yakko! I thought you understood! I trusted you enough to share my past with you!" Sam yelled. "I have to get back to my family...I have to!"

Yakko kept his grin, trying his best not to show his guilt. "Nuh-uh-uh, if you refuse to do this dare, you're stuck with us for 3 more weeks after you're healed!"

Sam glared at Yakko, hurt written in her eyes. Then she looked at her lap. "I don't want to play anymore." Her voice was barely audible.

Yakko and Wakko looked at each other. Yakko sighed and got up, walking back to the kitchen. Sam fell back on her pillow with a small _wham, _despite the headache that threatened to take over. Wakko looked at her with a sad look then got up.

"Well. That could've ended worse...I think." He laughed nervously.

Being met with silence, he frowned and got up and sat on the ground next to Sam. "Don't be mad...please? You said yourself that maybe time stopped in your world when you came here..."

"But I didn't mean 'come on, let's dare her to stay away from her brother for 2 more weeks'!" She growled, putting an arm over her eyes.

Wakko's face fell. "I'm sorry..." He sighed, patting her arm.

"I need to sleep, I'm getting a headache." Sam whispered, trying to force herself to sleep.

Wakko nodded and walked into the kitchen, watching his brother concentrate on his cooking. He walked up to him and got on his toes, trying to see what was in the pot his brother was holding. After many attempts of trying to get tall enough, he gave up.

"Hey, Yakko?" Wakko looked up at his older brother.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do that?"

"To prove to you that I want her to stay."

Wakko bit his lip. "But now she's mad."

"I know. She'll get over it."

"She may not..."

Yakko looked down at his brother. "Look, I can't really talk now. I'm cooking lunch, okay?"

Wakko sighed and nodded, ears falling back. He left the kitchen and went to the gate, silently opening it. _I'm gonna find Dot. She'll know what to do. _He closed the gate and climbed down the ladder.

"Hmm...now..where would a party be..." Wakko said aloud, looking around.

He suddenly heard some music. _Bingo. _He followed the music until he found some teens in an alley way. Dot wouldn't be there, for sure. He decided to go and ask Otto if he'd seen his missing sibling.

Wakko walked into the office and saw Hello Nurse working on something at her desk. After meeting Sam, he didn't go for Hello Nurse as much as he used to. He walked up to her.

"Heelllooooo Nurse!" He did his regular chant then got to business. "Is Dr. Scratchansniff available at the moment?"

"No, I'm sorry. He's doing a session with your sister right now. You are welcome to join though." Hello Nurse answered, receiving an odd look from Wakko.

Wakko shook it off and smiled. "Alright." He walked to the therapy room and walked in. Dot was laying on the couch, talking about Sam. She hadn't noticed him yet, neither had Otto.

"And both of my brothers are going crazy on her! I just guess I feel a bit left out...and it's like this girl has made Yakko more mature and Wakko less zany." Dot was saying.

"Hello." Wakko interrupted, getting two pairs of eyes to fall on him.

Dot sat up, "Hi Wakko. Sorry about that...I just needed to clear something up. Why are you here?"

"Looking for you. I was really worried." Wakko admitted. "I wanted to talk with you."

Dot looked pleased to be noticed. "Okay! Come on, let's go home and talk!"

Wakko jumped. "Uh..that wouldn't be the greatest idea. There's some..tension there right now. I'll explain it in my minute. Come on!"

With that, Wakko pulled Dot out of the room and out of the building. They both walked to the water tower and sat at the bottom of the ladder.

"So, what's up? Are you and Yakko in a fight or something? Is Sam okay?" Dot asked her brother.

"Well...it isn't me and Yakko in a fight, I think. It's more of Sam and him. You see, Sam and I were playing truth or dare and Yakko came in to play. He dared her to stay two more weeks after she got better..." Wakko's eyes trailed to the ground. "Sam wasn't too happy about that. And she broke her ankle this morning while Yakko and I were getting her medicine."

Dot stared at her brother with a sad expression then sighed. "I guess Yakko was just moody, maybe. He gets like that whenever we get hurt."

Wakko nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. But I'm scared...now that there's tension between Yakko and Sam, what will happen next? What will we do?"

"We'll force 'em to like each other again!" Dot suggested, smiling.

"How?" Wakko sat up, ears perked.

"Here's the plan..." Dot whispered, adding a dramatic pause. "We're gonna trap them in the bathroom and not let them out until they are nice to one another!"

"Yes, that's a perfect plan!" Wakko grinned wide, tongue hanging out. "Come on, let's go start this!"

With that, the two youngest siblings climbed the ladder and walked into the tower, plan fresh at mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

20 Questions

Sam banged on the door for the 5th time. "Guys, this isn't funny! Let me out!" She screamed.

She heard giggling on the other side of the door and rolled her eyes. "You guys aren't coming out until you become friends again!"

"We are friends!" Yakko yelled through the door.

"No you aren't, Yakko. Face it, she hates you right now-" Wakko got cut off by Dot.

"KISS HER! KISS HER!" Dot screamed, getting a glare from Wakko.

"No, don't kiss her. That'll make it all worse! Plus, she is sick!" Wakko said.

Dot glared up at her brother. "Since when does any action happen in this house! We've gotta make 'em kiss."

"No. Just. No." Sam finally said through the door. "I am not kissing him."

Yakko smirked. "Weeelll..."

"Shut it, Yakko." Sam gave him a glare.

Yakko smiled and put up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine."

Sam sighed and sat down, back on the door. She tried to think of an excuse to get out. "I have to take my medicine soon, though."

"We'll slip it in for ya. Now we are gonna leave you two alone for a while..." Wakko said, starting to step away from the door.

"Kiss her, Yakko!" Dot whispered loudly before following her older brother to the couch. They both sat on the edge of the couch, ears perked for any sound.

Sam sighed and glanced at Yakko, who had a skeptical look on his face. She looked back down at the ground, biting her lip.

"So..." Yakko finally spoke up, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why did you make me stay longer..." Sam sighed.

"I...don't know, really. Maybe... I guess I just wanted you to stay."

Sam's eyes started to water. "But my brother.."

Yakko's face fell. "I'm so stupid." He whispered, walking over by the sink.

Sam looked at him and stood up, following him. "Hey, don't say that." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You aren't stupid."

Yakko looked at her. _Uh-oh, not this eye-locking thing again. _He thought. _She's leaving in a few weeks, she's leaving in a few weeks...don't get too attached, don't get too attached. Wakko likes her, Wakko likes her. _His mind blasted for him to stay put.

"Yakko? Yakko?" Sam's voice snapped him out of his trance. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, fine, just..." Yakko stopped thinking, quickly leaning forward.

Sam stepped back quickly in surprise, causing Yakko to fall forward. He hit the flood and groaned.

"What was that all about!?" Sam yelled.

Wakko and Dot heard screaming in the bathroom. They quickly shared worried glances and ran to the door, ears perked. Their shouts could be faintly heard through the door.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..." Yakko sighed, standing up.

"He totally tried to make a move on her." Dot nudged Wakko, grinning.

Wakko shook his head. "Sh, listen." He said when the room fell silent.

After a while, Sam whispered, "You sure weren't..."

Yakko looked at the ground, ashamed. "I'm sorry," He looked up at Sam and took a step closer, "But could I point out something?"

Sam looked at him confused, nodding slowly.

"Sam, I think you're perfect, no argues about that. I really hate us fighting and I want to get out of this hate-zone. Please, Sam...be my friend again.." Yakko pleaded.

Sam blinked, think for a minute. She sighed, "Fine...but only if you promise to take back that dare!"

"Awww..." Yakko pouted.

"Yakko.."

"Fine."

Sam walked over to the door, seeing Wakko and Dot's feet at the door. "We are friends again!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Dot and Wakko flinched. "OW! Did you have to say that so loud?" Dot growled.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you two were at the door." Sam laughed, winking at Yakko.

Yakko grinned and walked next to her, arms crossed. "Can we come out now?"

"Sure, why not," Dot said, opening the door.

Yakko stepped out and suddenly pushed Wakko into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Yakko! YAKKO! LET ME OUT!" Wakko banged on the door.

"Nope!" Yakko laughed.

"Hey, I'm in here too!" Sam yelled. "I thought we agreed to be friends!"

"I did!"

"And he's helping you too!" Dot chimed in. "We are getting you and Wakko to love each other!"

Wakko hid a blush by banging on the door again. "Come on!" He heard Yakko and Dot walk away and sighed, glaring at the door.

"Glaring at the thing won't make it open." Sam said, leaning against the bathtub.

Wakko looked at her, tilting his head. Her ears were drooping again and she looked tired and pale. He walked over to her and stood next to her, still glaring at the door. After a while, he gave up and sat down. Sam followed his actions, pulling her knees up to her chest. She balanced her head on her knees and sighed.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Sam said, leaning more towards the toilet.

Wakko put his hand on her shoulder, noticing she was shaking. "It's alright...that's what happens when toons are sick. Lots of throwing up."

Sam shook her head quickly. _I'm not gonna get sick. Not in front of Wakko. _She told herself, suddenly feeling ashamed that she let Yakko push him in here with her. Suddenly, she didn't feel sick.

"I'm good, I am not going to get sick..." She said, mostly to herself.

"Okay, but if you need anything, just tell me." Wakko smiled at her and then looked forward. "How much do you love your family?" He asked before he could shut his mouth.

Sam looked at him. "A lot..."

"Okay."

Sam chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Wakko looked at her confused.

"Nothing. It was just such a random question." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Wakko fell silent then got an idea. "Hey! Do you want to play 20 questions?"

"Sure. How does the game go again?" Sam asked, turning towards Wakko and crossing her legs.

Wakko mimicked her action so that their knees were touching. "We just..ask each other 20 questions..."

"Oh, ya. Okay. You go first." Sam said.

"Question #1: How was your life in your world?" Wakko asked.

"It was...difficult at times..but I got by." Sam answered. "Question #2: What is the best moment in your life?"

"Oh, that's an easy one!" Wakko grinned. "When you dropped into the water tower!"

"Aw, how sweet." Dot said to Yakko from outside the door. "He has a crush." She grinned and her eldest brother returned it.

Sam smiled. "Go on.."

"Oh, yeah! Question #3: What is _your _best moment?"

"I'd have to say when I fell into that hole...away from all the stress." Sam smiled. "Question #4: Do you really love Hello Nurse?"

"Nah, that was just part of the show." Wakko laughed. _I love you, though. _He pushed away the thought, getting back to the game. "Question #5: Do you like cats?"

"First of all, what kind of question is that? And second of all, yes." Sam laughed.

–

20 minutes passed and they got to question 19. It was Wakko's turn. He decided to ask the question that would kill Yakko and Dot, who he knew were listening in on the game.

"So Sam," He grinned, "The 19th question." He paused for dramatic effect.

Outside the door, Dot was silently giggling, already knowing what it would be.

"What's so funny?" Yakko whispered.

"I know what he's gonna ask!" Dot laughed.

"What, for her to marry him?"

"No, for her to kiss him!"

Yakko nearly fell back, but managed to keep his balance. "Let's just listen and find out, okay?" He said.

"Sure," Dot said, listening in.

"So, Question #19: Do you like me?" Wakko asked.

Dot groaned, slapping her forehead. "Stupid Wakko! Stupid stupid stupid! He lost his chance!" Dot pouted.

"Shush! It may lead to something!" Yakko whisper-yelled to his sister.

Sam hesitated. "Of course I like you, I mean, you've provided me with shelter, food, care, medicine..."

"Where am I in all of that?" Yakko whispered in annoyance.

Dot rolled her eyes and listened more closely.

"No, no, no...I mean..like-like me." Wakko's face heated.

Sam paused, biting her lip. Wakko looked up at her with anxious eyes. Dot and Yakko pushed their faces up to the door. Everything was silent for a few moments that seemed like hours. Then Sam answered.

"Of course I do."

Yakko and Dot cheered from outside the door. Dot grinned and yelled "JUST KISS THE GIRL ANREADY!"

Wakko looked at Sam, embarrassed. "But I've never kissed a girl!" He yelled back, face heating up.

"WELL NOW IS YOUR CHANCE, DUMBO!" Yakko yelled.

"Hey, I'm not some flying elephant!" Wakko took that as an insult and turned to Sam. Without a word he grabbed her face and smacked their lips together.

They stayed like that for a brief moment and Yakko and Dot waited.

"Are they kissing?" Dot asked Yakko.

"I dunno! It's gotten awfully quiet..." Yakko trailed off.

Wakko pulled away and looked at Sam. Her eyes had grown wide and she was now shaking more from surprise than sickness. Wakko held her shoulders and steadied her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her in a hushed tone, trying to hold the suspense for Yakko and Dot.

"I'm perfectly fine." Sam smiled slowly.

Dot started banging on the door. "WAKKO! SAM! ARE YOU MAKING OUT YET!?" Dot screamed.

"Why do you care?" Wakko asked her, getting up and walking to the door, Sam following.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GETTING YOUR FIRST KISS AND I'M NOT GONNA MISS IT!" Dot banged harder on the door.

"Too late." Wakko said, not knowing if Dot heard it over her banging.

"Dot, why don't you calmly open the door?" Yakko asked his sister, slowly opening the door.

Dot looked at Wakko and then Sam, who were both grinning. "YOU. DID KISS." She growled in a deadly voice.

"Woah, woah, woah! Don't kill us!" Sam said, limping away from Dot. She tripped on a loose tile and fell onto her butt. "Ow."

"Here, malady, need a hand?" Wakko held out his hand.

"AWW HOW SWEET," Yakko laughed as Sam took Wakko's hand.

"It's not like I'm a a princess, Wakko." Sam said.

"You are to me." Wakko grinned.

Yakko covered his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "EWW! Where has my zany brother gone!? Is it gonna be like this forever?" Yakko groaned, "And just to think, I technically started that by locking her and Wakko in the bathroom!"

"It's like a romantic movie!" Dot beamed.

Sam chuckled and shook her head. "Okay, guys. I think I need my medicine now. It's getting late."

"Okay. Here, I'll help you to the couch." Wakko offered.

"Goodnight everybody!" Yakko blew a kiss out to nowhere.

Wakko glared at him then took Sam's hand, helping her walk over to her couch/bed. She sat down and smiled up at Wakko. Wakko sat next to her and grabbed the pills.

"Could you get some water, Yakko?" Wakko asked his brother.

Yakko nodded and walked to the kitchen, filling a glass with water. Dot came and sat down on the other side Sam as Yakko returned with the water. Wakko gave Sam a pill and Yakko handed her the water. Sam quickly gulped it down and put down the now empty glass.

"Anyone up for dinner?" Yakko asked.

"Yes!" All three of them screamed a reply.

Yakko stood up, Dot and Wakko following his actions. It took Sam a while, but she managed to stand on her own. Wakko quickly stepped next to her and genitally grabbed her hand. They all walked to the kitchen and prepared the meal.

–

Sam looked up at the full moon, sighing. She tucked her knees more into her chest and bit her lip. It had been a week since the "bathroom incident" and she wasn't sick anymore. Her foot was still broken, and she still had 7 weeks left at the water tower.

Sam had been getting nightmares ever since her and Wakko had kissed. They all had included Colin. In one terrible dream, she remembered that Colin was in an ally, and she was next to him. He wouldn't stop rambling on about how stupid she was for liking Wakko...that, now that she was interested in him, there was no going back.

Her dream last night had been a reply of when Wakko and her were in the bathroom, except the whole time Colin was standing behind Wakko with the creepiest grin Sam had ever encountered. She was afraid, of course, so she had fled out to the platform without a word.

Sam let out another long sigh and closed her eyes, thinking. _Those are just dreams.. You can like Wakko if you want to. Colin can't control your life for now. _She told herself. She opened her eyes again to see Wakko in front of her. She gasped and jumped back.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you...I went out to give you my hat and you weren't there. I saw the door open so I guessed you went outside." Wakko explained, sitting in front of her. "So...why are you out here, anyways?"

"Nightmare." Sam replied.

"Again?" Wakko looked up at her.

"Yeah." Sam said. She explained the dream to him and ended with, "I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why my brother is torturing me like this!" Sam let out a frustrated sigh.

Wakko patted her knee and said, "Maybe it's your own fear of losing your brother feeding off of you."

Sam looked at him. "Yeah, maybe."

Wakko smiled and their eyes locked. His heart skipped a beat and started to incline in speed. This had happened for a while ever since they'd kissed. He'd see Sam and would stop thinking, forgetting what to say. Yakko told him it was what love did.

"So, are you feeling better, sickness-wise?" Wakko asked her.

"Yeah, much better. All I need is for my leg to heal."

"Maybe I could get you some crutches tomorrow. We could go on a walk or something. I wanna show you the lot!" Wakko suggested.

Sam grinned at him, eyes shining in the starlight. "Thanks."

Wakko returned the grin and moved to sit next to her. He looked at the stars and smiled when he saw another wishing star. But he decided not to point it out, because he had nothing else to wish for. Letting out a sigh, he rested his head on Sam's shoulder and looked at her, grinning in a goofy way.

"Heya, beautiful. Come here often?" Wakko joked.

Sam shook her head, chuckling. "Pf. I practically live here." She pushed his head off her shoulder. "Come on, that's my move." With that, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Deja vu, much?" Wakko wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah. Me having the nightmare, you coming to help, all of that good stuff." Sam smiled, looking at the stars.

"They're so beautiful." Wakko said, following Sam's gaze.

"Indeed, they are," Sam returned.

"Ohh, Sam and Wakko, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the Warner in the baby carriage!" They suddenly heard Dot singing.

"Good-night everybody!" Yakko yelled after Dot's chant.

Wakko shook his head, quickly giving Sam a kiss on the cheek before his siblings ruined the moment. They came bouncing towards them, making kissing faces. Sam rolled her eyes as Yakko and Dot sat in between her and Wakko.

"Just wanted to break it up before things got too serious!" Yakko joked, patting Sam's shoulder.

She glared up at him and he grinned down at her. "Nothing was going to get 'too serious'. We were just looking at the stars."

"I dunno, that could turn into something serious!" Dot told her, giggling.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Wakko rolled his eyes. He stood up and walked over to the other side of Sam, sitting down.

"Daw, he wants to sit by his girlfriend!" Dot cooed.

"Precisely." Wakko said.

"It was like you two were made for each other!" Yakko mocked Dot's voice.

"Who knows?" Sam laughed.

Wakko hung a lazy arm around Sam and smiled. Yakko looked at him and smirked. He wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders also.

"Hope ya don't mind me takin' your girlfriend," Yakko chuckled.

"Actually, I do." Wakko yawned as he pried his brother's arm from Sam's shoulders.

He glanced at Sam to see she was out-cold. Chuckling, he scooted her closer and let her head fall on his shoulder. He took his hat and placed it on her head, admiring his work. When he realized Yakko and Dot weren't looking at him, he gave Sam a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I think I'm gonna get to bed." Wakko yawned.

"You're really gonna sleep out here again?" Yakko asked.

"Why not?" Wakko smirked.

"Well then, I am sleeping out here too!" Dot smiled.

"Alright, fine, I will too. But don't blame me if we wake up soaking wet from rain!" Yakko finally agreed.

With that, the three siblings followed Sam into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey my lovely readers! I hope everyone is liking the story so far :) This chapter, in particular, adds a big twist on the story. Enjoy your reading!

~Lgo

Chapter 7

Caught

_ Not this..not this! Anything but this! _Wakko thought, struggling to get to the front of his cage. He got to the gate and sat, looking around frightened.

"Sam? Sam!" Wakko cried.

"Sh, Wakko!" Sam's voice came from her cage below him. "We don't want them noticing us!"

Wakko's ears perked at the sound of footsteps coming towards them. A man walked up to his cage and looked down on Sam. He kneed the cage, telling her to shut up.

"I want out!" Sam yelled back at the man.

The man grinned and said, "Alright, alright." He opened her cage and picked her up. "But you have to learn your lesson before you get out of here."

Sam struggled in the man's grip as he carried her down the hall. She gave Wakko a defeated look and then hung her head, letting the man carry her away.

"Sam! Sam!" Wakko yelled, grabbing the gate bars. "SAM!"

5** hours earlier.**

"Sam! I got your crutches!" Wakko came running into the tower clutching two wooden crutches in his hands.

Sam sat up on the couch and smiled at him. "Thanks. Can we go for the tour now? I really want to check around this place!" Sam asked.

"Sure, come on, I'll help you." Wakko suggested, walking over to her and helping her up. He gave her the crutches and she slipped them under her arms, balancing on one foot.

They went out the gate and somehow managed to get down the ladder without a struggle. Wakko smiled at Sam as she got ready to use her crutches. They walked forward, enjoying the small scenery.

"That's the building where they film all of the Sci-fi films." Wakko pointed to a hangar, holding Sam's shoulders in case she fell. He pointed to a hangar to the left of the Sci-fi building. "And that's for filming the mystery movies."

Sam looked at the hangars, a dazed look on her face. "They can really make a whole movie in those hangars? Wow.."

"Yeah. And that," Wakko pointed to a worn down hangar, "is where we were filmed for our intros."

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

"Yep!" Wakko answered, marching on.

They continued this routine – Wakko would point out a few buildings and Sam would ask about them. This went on until that came across a park.

"You wanna go and swing?" Wakko asked, taking a quick glance at Sam. "You look a bit tired."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Sam smiled at him and then limped over to the 3 swings. She sat on one swing and leaned her crutches against a pole.

Slowly, Sam started to swing, looking at her feet – one cased, one free. Wakko sat in the swing to the right of her and looked up, letting out a sigh.

"My sibs and I used to come here a lot." Wakko told her, swinging low.

"Cool...my brother and I weren't into parks that much," Sam explained.

"Oh," Wakko looked at the ground. "We can go if you want."

"No, no. It's fine. I think I'm getting to like the park." Sam gazed at Wakko and grinned when their eyes met.

Sam started to swing up higher and higher until she was about to flip over the swing. Wakko looked at her then shook his head, grinning. He mimicked her actions and got higher than she was. Suddenly, he jumped off and landed perfectly on the ground.

"Ha." Wakko laughed, looking up at her. "Bet you can't do that!"

"Well, I really can't. Ya know...broken leg and such..." Sam said.

"Oh ya...well I could catch you!" Wakko offered.

Sam sighed. "Well...I guess I can trust you enough...okay. Just please don't get me killed!"

"I promise I won't!" Wakko said. "Now...jump!"

Sam jumped off the swing and felt airborne for a moment, then came crashing down to Wakko. Wakko caught her and fell down, laughing. Sam rolled next to him and smiled.

"That. Was. Freaking. Amazing!" Sam gasped. "Just..amazing!"

Wakko grinned and they laid next to each other, enjoying the clouds. They noticed nothing but the clouds and themselves.

_They didn't even notice him walking closer._

Suddenly, a net was being thrown over their heads. Wakko and Sam shouted protests as they squirmed in the net. Sam looked up and saw a man who was very tall and very lean holding the net. His cap said something like "LCC".

"Wakko, what does LCC stand for?" Sam asked Wakko, who was trying to gnaw his way out.

Wakko's face drained its color and he gasped. "Lost Children Control..."

"Hey, mister!" Sam spoke up to the man who was now carrying them around the lot. "We aren't missing kids! We live in that water tower!"

The man smirked. "So you are lost _and_ you are camping in a water tower. Didn't anyone teach you not to do that? It isn't safe. At the LCC we will get you food and water until you get adopted to another home."

Sam and Wakko looked at each other with wide eyes. "Um, excuse me...what?" Wakko gulped.

"We are going to feed and water you until someone either claims you as their own or doesn't. If they don't..well...then you're shipped off to another home." The man repeated.

Wakko grabbed Sam's hand to find that she was shaking. He took a quick glance at her to see her eyes were watering. "Hey, Sam...it's alright...We will get out of this."

She looked at him with a pained expression. "Wakko, I'm really scared.."

Wakko put their foreheads together. "I am too. Let's just wait for Yakko and Dot to come and get us. I heard they put up signs for the newest arrivals."

Sam sighed and closed her eyes tightly. Then she pushed her forehead back and looked around to see where they were. "Wakko, we're loading a truck!" She gasped as the man carried them to the front seats of his truck. He sat at the wheel and threw them next to him. Starting the car, he stepped on the gas and they were off to whatever horrors were there.

**10 minutes later**

Sam and Wakko got carried to a door and were let out of their net. Wakko's hand immediately went to Sam's hand. At this point they were both shaking miserably. A stick poked them in the back and they were forced to go forward.

They then saw a line of cages on walls, small hands poking out of some. _Was this where they kept the children? _Wakko wondered, moving forward. He took a glance around to see that all eyes were on him and Sam. Some kids in the cages shook their heads as if to say "not another one..." and others banged on the cage doors, screaming for them to run.

Wakko and Sam were finally lead to a cage that could fit four. His grip tightened on Sam's hand as the catcher started to talk.

"This will be your cage until we find a place to separate you." The catcher said. "You will have lunch soon."

With that, he lifted the two up and into the cage, setting down a blanket in the corner. Wakko glared at the man, who grinned at him. Sam hid behind Wakko, ears drooping low. She looked at the catcher and he smirked at her.

"Maybe you two need to change cages now," He suggested. "You guys are pretty glued together. We must train you to be independent."

Wakko scooted back in the cage as the man tried to grab him. Sam gripped onto Wakko like she may lose him any second. The man shook his head and reached into the cage again. Wakko grinned, knowing exactly what to do. He grabbed Sam's hand and bit the man's hand that was reaching for them. Wakko pulled Sam and they made a run for it, Sam trying as best as she could not to limp.

The two ran and kids in the cages were rooting for them to get out. But right at the door stood a man. He grinned down at them as the hollering died down.

"Trying to run, now, are you? I believe we _really _need to separate you two..." The man suggested, noting how Sam had a cast on her leg. "But for now we will bring you to testing and get your information." With that, the man grabbed their hands with a deadly grip and dragged them down the hall.

Wakko looked to the right, glancing at all the kids. One boy, an orange cat, frowned. "You almost had it..." The cat sighed, turning around. Another toon, a raccoon girl, shook her head, saying, "Watch out for the guard next time..."

Sam tried keeping up with the man, her broken foot dragging on the ground. "If only I had my crutches." She growled.

The man led them to a door on the other end of the hallway. He opened the door and they both stepped in the door. There was a wall of cages with only two toons occupying them. On the other side of the room was a table with 3 chairs on one side and one chair on the other. There sat the catcher. He grinned when he saw Wakko and Sam.

"Come. Sit. There is much to discuss." The catcher said.

Wakko and Sam slowly progressed to the table, finally sitting in two of the three seats.

"First off..what are your names." The man questioned.

"Wakko." Wakko answered.

"Sam." Sam answered.

The man bit his lip. "Last names?"

"Warner."

Sam blinked, stomach twisting. The man lifted his eyes to her.

"Last name, young lady." The catcher repeated.

"Her last name is also Warner," Wakko lied. He gave Sam a quick smile when she looked at him.

"Good, good. Ages?" The man questioned.

"11." Wakko said.

"14." Sam told.

"Good...now...any other siblings?" The man asked.

Wakko's face got pale. _If I tell him, there's a chance he'll take Yakko and Dot too..then there's no hope of escape. _Wakko thought. "No." He lied.

"Alright then. Parental information?"

"Dead." Wakko sighed.

Sam just sat there, looking at her feet.

"Young lady," The man got her attention, "would you come with me?"

Sam's eyes went to Wakko. He gave her a sad look and then nodded. Sam nodded and got from her seat, following the man into a room. She took another glance back at Wakko then the door shut behind her.

"Now..what happened with your leg?" The man asked, pointing to her leg.

"I-I fell," Sam said.

"Good..so, was your..brother telling the truth about everything he said?" He asked.

"What, do you not trust him?" Sam growled.

"I don't." The man smirked.

Sam glared at him then said, "Yes, he was telling the truth. Now can I go and see him? Please?"

"Wait. How strong is your relationship with him?" The catcher asked.

Sam thought. _How strong is it? _"Very strong."

"Okay. Now you may go see him."

Sam ran out the door and back to her seat. Wakko looked at her and took her hand.

"What happened?" Wakko whispered.

"He asked a few questions." Sam answered, turning in her seat to look at the two kids in the extra cages. "How did you two get there?" She asked them.

One boy, a black cat, said, "I tried to escape too much."

Another boy, a white dog, said, "I was too loud."

"Oh...alright...Well I hope you both get out soon." Wakko sighed. "And that we get out soon...Yakko and Dot should be coming soon."

"Let's hope..." Sam followed his sigh.

The catcher came back into the room and dismissed them to go with that guard guy who took them in their. The guard lead them out of the room and to a few empty cages. He lifted Wakko to get into a cage and shut the door.

"Hey, what about Sam!?" Wakko screamed.

"You two are going to be separated. It's for your own good!" The guard explained, picking up Sam.

Sam squirmed in the man's arms, trying to bite him. The man shook his head and laughed, smirking at her. He threw her into the cage below Wakko. Wakko heard a loud _thunk _and grimaced. The guard walked away and he went to the cage gate.

"You okay, Sam?" Wakko asked.

No answer.

Gulping, Wakko repeated his question. "You okay?"

Nothing.

"Sam...?"

Still no answer.

Wakko scooted back in his cage, eyes watering. He got to the corner and saw a squirrel looking at him. He looked back at the squirrel with a pained expression. The squirrel scooted to the front of his cage.

"When the guard threw her in, she passed out...it always happens to the ones like her. She'll be awake in no time." The squirrel explained.

Wakko gulped and then sighed. _At least she isn't dead... _He shook his head, clearing his mind of that thought. Sighing once more, he leaned on the cold back of the cage.

**Present Time**

Wakko called after Sam one more time then sat back in the freezing cage and sighed, tucking his knees to his chest. _This is all my fault... _He thought, tears rolling down his cheeks. _What is going to happen to Sam now? _He wondered.

**1 hour later**

Yakko and Dot looked all over the water tower, calling for Wakko and Sam.

"Well," Dot sighed and opened the gate, "they must be outside."

"Let's hope so..come on." Yakko jumped down the tower and Dot followed close behind.

The two Warners called out Sam and Wakko's names once more, slowly walking through the lot. Yakko accidentally smashed into a pole. He rubbed his head, stepping back. There was a flier on the pole.

"'New arrivals to the LCC...'" Yakko read, glaring at the paper. He'd never noticed it before. "'Two children, 11 and 14...claim to live in a water tower...names are-'" Yakko stopped reading. "Shit," He whispered low enough that his sister wouldn't hear it.

Dot looked at him, confused. "Why did you stop reading?" She tried to look at the paper but Yakko blocked her view.

"'Names are Wakko and Sam Warner...'" Yakko read aloud, giving his sister a terrified glance.

"But...why? Why take them? We belong to the studio!" Dot protested.

"I don't know..maybe it was a mistake?" Yakko asked. "Maybe we should go over to the LCC hold and make sure they are there..."

"Okay..but..where is that?" Dot asked him.

"No idea..let's ask someone." Yakko suggested, walking up to a toon. "Excuse me, but, we are looking for the LCC hold? Do you know where that is?"

The toon looked down at him and nodded. "Yeah, but it's a bit far away to go on foot. I could take you there." Then he chuckled. "But I warn ya, you may not come out. Why are you going there, anyways?"

"To retrieve our brother and friend." Yakko told him, Dot nodding beside him.

"Alright, come on. I'll take ya there." The man smiled down at them and walked to a beat-up truck. He opened the door for the two siblings and then went to the wheel. "Here we go."

They began to drive out of the lot and onto the highway, headed to the LCC hold. It took only 15 minutes to get there. Yakko and Dot waved to the man a thanks and got out of the car. They looked up at the giant, gray building and gulped, stepping forward.

Yakko looked at the iron-type door and knocked slowly. There was a bang and then a man came out. He was dressed in all gray and had what looked like a shock-gun in his pocket. Yakko stepped back a bit, keeping Dot behind him.

"Who are ya." The man said, more of a demand than a question.

"Uh-uhm...I'm Yakko, an-and this is my sister, Dot." Yakko explained, quickly gesturing to himself and then Dot.

"Uh-huh. Alright. Why are you here." The man, again, demanded.

"We have come to see if Wakko and Sam Warner are here..." Dot told the man.

"Ahhhh...Wakko and Sam. Those stupid kids wouldn't shut up after they got separated." The man growled, clenching his fist.

Yakko and Dot exchanged a look and glanced back at the man.

"I'll show you 'em." The man sighed, opening the door.

They hesitantly followed the man into the LCC hold and looked around in shock. Lined on the walls were at least a 100 cages with kids occupying mostly all. Yakko looked around for his brother and Sam, biting his lip.

"Yakko!" He suddenly heard Wakko's yell from a nearby cage.

Looking around, he glanced quickly at Dot as if to say 'Distract this dude while I find them.' Dot seemed to understand and began talking cutely to the man who'd let them in. One Yakko was sure he was distracted, he walked around, searching for his missing brother.

Finally he saw him. Running up to his cage, Yakko asked, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No, but I don't know about Sam, though." Wakko's face fell. "They took her off to another room..."

Yakko gave him a sad look then glanced quickly at the man. He was still distracted. Perfect. Getting back to Wakko, he looked at the lock and pulled a pin from his pocket. "Oh, I hope this works..." He muttered to himself as he tried to pick the lock.

Finally, after a few nerve-wracking minutes, Yakko opened the cage door and Wakko flew onto him. Yakko patted his brother's back and looked around.

"Where did they take Sam?" He asked, letting Wakko down.

"Into that room..." He pointed to a door on the other side of the hall.

Yakko looked at the door and then Wakko and then the man Dot was still distracting. "Okay, now, I want you to get your mallet..." He waited for Wakko to nod, "sneak up behind him," he pointed to the man, "and as silently as possible, I want you to _wack _him in the head. After you do that, run back to your cage and shut the door, but don't lock it. OK?"

"Okay." Wakko nodded and got out his mallet. _Why didn't I think of this before?_ Wakko thought, creeping over to the guard.

Yakko ran to the door at the end of the hall, his feet not making a sound. Slowly, he opened the door, cringing at the creek it made. He looked in and saw another gray-suited man sleeping soundly, feet propped up on a table. Yakko crept to the man and smacked him with his mallet. He looked around the room, noticing some cages on the far wall. He saw 2 toons in the black cages and then saw her. She only looked like a mere bundle of black fur with some blue from her shirt and pants from where Yakko stood.

He quickly ran up to her cage. She hadn't noticed him yet..and she wasn't moving the slightest.

"Hey, bud." One of the toons called to him. He was a black cat who looked a bit older than Yakko. "You lookin' at that Warner girl?"

"Yeah..she's, uh..my sister." Yakko lied.

"Man, you're at lyin'." The cat laughed, then his face got serious. "The catcher took her in here. We chatted for a while and then the man carried her into the room next door...that's where they, uh...I don't even know how to say it. It's called the 'punishment room'. Depending on your behavior, they give you a punishment. It didn't sound good when she got in there..." He paused, then continued. "She came back to her cage and immediately passed out. They must've been hitting her or something. I could see some bruises under her fur."

Yakko let out a breath and looked at Sam, seeing the cat was right. He, too, could see some bruises. _I guess the cat didn't see the blood. _He thought, seeing some red ooze coming out of Sam's forehead.

"It would be a, uh, big help if I could get out of here..." The cat suddenly sighed. "I have to go to some foster home tomorrow and it's in Washington...I'd rather die than go to the place where it always rains."

Yakko looked at the cat then glanced around. He whispered to him, "Only if you help us get out of here will I help you."

Cat nodded. "Deal." He let his claws slide out. "I'll take care of the guards. And it looks like that Warner girl isn't gonna wake up anytime soon. I could guard her if you want."

"Nah, my brother's got that role." Yakko chuckled. He grabbed his pin and started to unlock the cat's cage.

Suddenly, the cat started to hiss. "Watch out, kid!" He yowled.

Yakko was suddenly on the ground when something hard hit the back of his head.

–

Sam woke up at a loud bang from outside her cage. She jolted up, cringing at the pain that flew through her body. She slowly went to the door of her cage and saw someone on the ground. It took her a while to realize who it was.

"Yakko!" She shrieked.

Travin, the black cat she'd met earlier, suddenly came into her view. In a flash he scratched a guard who was hovering over Yakko. Sam looked down at Travin.

"What the hell is going on?" She finally asked.

Travin glanced at her and grinned. "We are busting you out." He got on his hind legs and let his claws slide out. Soon Sam's cage was unlocked and she jumped out, trying to hide a grimace.

Yakko groaned and looked up. He saw Sam and the black cat leaning over him. The cat was smirking and Sam had a look of concern on her face. He jolted upright as a drop of Sam's blood fell onto his forehead. Sam touched her forehead, whipping away some of the red ooze.

"Finally, you're awake. The alarms are about to go off. We've gotta get out of here!" The cat growled, leading Sam and Yakko out the door.

Yakko grabbed Sam's arm and put it over his shoulder to support her. The three ran out the door and to the hall of cages. They saw Wakko in his not-so-closed cage and Dot looking around nervously. The two siblings saw them and grinned, Dot running to them and Wakko getting out of his cage and following her.

When they met up, Wakko gasped at the sight of Sam. "No time for questions." Travin ordered, starting to run one again. Wakko took Yakko's place in holding Sam as they followed the speeding cat.

They 5 burst out the door to find no guards yet. Yakko and Dot noticed that they were too late – the man who'd driven them there was gone. Travin glanced around.

"This way!" Travin ordered, running out of the lot of the LCC hold and to some bushes.

Everyone followed and sat down, gasping for air. After some moments, the gang ran once more, running into some guards. Yakko glared at the two armed guards and him and Wakko exchanged a glance, smirking. They pulled out their mallets and smashed the two guards, signaling the ground to move on.

The gang ran along and, after 10 minutes that felt like 10 hours, they stopped in some bushes.

Wakko suddenly got a knot in his gut, face going pale as he looked around. Wakko gasped.

"Where's Sam?"


End file.
